My Time In Hell
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "No, Lucifer." Lucifer said confused. "I'm Lucifer." "No, Lucifer is gone." Sam said smiling. "You're Gabriel, my angel."
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**A/N Okay before you start reading this I just want to say that this is my first Supernatural fanfiction so please be nice. Thank you :)**

Sam sat on his bed waiting for his Gabriel –his boyfriend– to come home along with Dean and a shit load of lollies piled up in a bag. Dean and Gabriel went Trick or Treating since it's Halloween and there was nothing supernatural happening. Castiel came back from dealing with a couple of angels about two minutes ago and was sitting on the chair closest to the door waiting for Dean to come home. Gabriel found it adorable when Castiel was with and without Dean. When he was with Dean, he looked like the happiest man –well angel– alive but when Dean wasn't around he looked like a lost puppy without a blanket and no home.

Sam opened his laptop and smiled at his background. It was a picture of Dean and himself holding a beer sitting on the car looking up at the stars. He opened a tab in Google and started researching the story of Lucifer and God. Castiel lifted himself from the chair and walked over to Sam who quickly minimized the tab and opened the folder filled with pictures of their hauntings and just crazy times together.

"I'm going out for a walk." Castiel said with his deep voice spreading across the room. "Would you like a soda or something?"

"No, thank you." Sam smiled at Castiel as he left. When Sam heard the door shut, he quickly went back to the story of Lucifer.

"You know that if you want to know my side of the story you can just ask." Lucifer said as he suddenly appeared in front of Sam. Lucifer shut Sam's laptop and locked all the doors with his mind. He smiled at him and grabbed a chair, sitting down, leaning on the back rest of the chair he waited for Sam to ask the questions that were popping up in his mind. "I'm not here to hurt you; I just want to answer your questions."

Sam felt trapped but perfectly safe at the same time. Gabriel, Dean and Castiel wouldn't be back for a while and Sam knew how to take Lucifer and where his weakest spot is. When he allowed Lucifer to use his body as his vessel, Sam searched Lucifer's mind and found out little things about him and his life. He also felt Lucifer researching Sam's mind and since then Lucifer was even fonder of Sam.

"Why me? I want an actual answer, not just because you like me and I rebelled against my father." Sam said angrily.

Lucifer held his hands up. "That's the reason why I choose you, Sammy; believe it or not, you are so much like me." Lucifer smiled and leaned closer to Sam. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No; why should I be?"

"Because I am your angel." Lucifer kicked the chair away and sat in Sam's lap. "Do you know how I hurt God with his first humans?"

_Gabe! Gabriel come home NOW! _Sam thought over and over again wanted Lucifer to stop trying to seduce him. Lucifer breathed on Sam's neck and started kissing his collar bone. _Evil with a D is here! Stop getting candy and come home now!_

"You gave told Eve to eat and forbidden fruit and seduced her. She wasn't mature enough to have sexual feelings and then it happened with Adam. You were the first angel to have sex with humans and yet you want all of us dead screaming your name to let us free."

"You forgot something, little Sammy." Lucifer hand his hands down Sam's body and started to rub his thighs. Sam started to see Gabriel's face instead of Lucifers as he grew harder and harder. "No one can resist me."

Sam gasped as he felt a hand starting to palm his hardening cock. When he looked at Lucifer's face, all he was Gabriel's face. He said Gabriel smiling at him; he saw his beautiful brown eyes and his light brown hair behind his ears. "Gabriel," Sam whispered.

"No, Lucifer." Lucifer said confused. "I'm Lucifer."

"No, Lucifer is gone." Sam said smiling. "You're Gabriel, my angel."

Lucifer smiled and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam started touching Lucifer's body thinking that it was still Gabriel but something felt wrong, this wasn't Gabriel's body. Lucifer took Sam's shirt off and started kissing down his chest. Sam moaned with delight as Lucifer squeezed his ass but something felt wrong, something felt different and Sam didn't like that. Sam didn't like the different feeling that he was getting, it felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

"Hey, Luci!" Gabriel stood at the door with Dean and Castiel behind him. "Do you mind? He's not your sex toy."

Sam looked up and smiled. "I must be dreaming!" Sam looked at the Gabriel's and frowned. He turned his head to Gabriel –the real Gabriel and said "Or this is another tick of yours."

Sam sat up and crossed his legs. He looked down at his wrists and saw that they were bleeding heavily and then looked at Gabriel's wrists and saw that they were bleeding as well. Lucifer smiled and sat next to Sam. He held his finger up which was covered in his own blood and gestured Sam to have a taste. Suddenly, there was more than one Gabriel in the room, all around the room blocking the exits and glaring at Lucifer. One was standing behind Sam who pulled Sam away from Lucifer's grasp. Sam felt confused at why his boyfriend's copies of himself were glaring at one of his other copies that he made.

Castiel had his angel weapon in hand and Dean had a water gun filled up with Holy Water. Gabriel was holding Sam in his arms while he tried to get out of them. Lucifer held his hands up, though, he was laughing at the same time.

"A water gun?" He said. "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"How did you find us?" Dean demanded. "Tell us you evil son of a bitch!"

"I didn't find you," Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. He turned his body around and looked at Sam right into his eyes. "Sammy called for me."

"I needed help." Sam confessed. "Lucifer was here and I didn't know what to do. I was powerless, weapon less."

"No, not that Sammy." Lucifer, who's in Sam's eyes, was still Gabriel, "Before I arrived, you called." Lucifer went to touch Sam's cheek until a copy of Gabriel stood behind him with his angel blade next to Lucifer's neck.

"Don't you dare touch him." Gabriel said. "I suggest you get out of here right now."

"Why would I do that?" Lucifer chucked not leaving his eyes off Sam. "I still haven't answered Sam's questions."

"Well tough!" Dean yelled. "You're leaving whether you like it or not."

"Hey!" Sam yelled reaching under his bed and grabbing a glass bottle filled with Holy Water and a piece of cloth hanging from the top of the bottle. Sam quickly grabbed his lighter out and a second later fire was glowing from it. "Nobody dicks with Dean except for me!" Sam lit the cloth up on fire and threw the bottle at Lucifer. Lucifer held his hand up and stopped the bottle from touching him. Lucifer stopped the fire with his breath and held the bottle in his hand.

"Humans," Lucifer smirked. "You pitiful humans don't understand anything."

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel yelled letting Dean throw another bottle of Holy Water and Sam throwing the lighted fire at Lucifer without him knowing. Lucifer screamed and soon his body was gone. All of the copies of Gabriel that he made were gone and now he was holding Sam lightly. "You alright, Sam?"

"I felt so powerless." Sam admitted. "I haven't felt powerless for years."

"He said that you called him," Dean said. "Why did you call the Devil?"

"I didn't!" Sam defended. Gabriel stopped Sam from leaving his grasp as Sam tried standing up and facing his brother. "I don't know what he meant by that!"

"What were you looking at when I left?" Castiel asked already grabbing his laptop. Castiel looked at Dean, unsure what he was meant to do with the laptop. Dean sighed and opened Sam's internet history. "_The Story of Lucifer_?"

"Okay, I wanted to know the story of Lucifer but I didn't want to ask you guys because whenever we talk about him it's just 'he's evil, we defeat him, end of story!'"

"If you wanted the story of my brother you could've just asked when we were along." Gabriel said smiling.

"Really? You'd just tell me what happened?" Sam asked filled with confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, why would I trick you?" Everyone looked at Gabriel with the are–you–kidding–me–look–last–week–you–sent–a–lette r–saying–that–you–were–in–heaven look. "Oh alright, but you have to admit it's funny. The look on your faces when you found out that I wasn't dead!"

"I hate you!" Sam laughed playfully hitting Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel and Sam started playfully hitting each other and soon turned into a wrestling match of just rolling around on the floor and pushing the other person's arms away from themselves while their fingers were locked in each other's. "I really do hate you!"

Gabriel wrapped his leg around Sam's waist and turned him over so that he was on top and Sam was on the bottom. Sam stopped trying to get on top of Gabriel, knowing that he was defeated he held his hands up in surrender. Gabriel smirked and pressed his lips onto Sam's.

"Hey, none of that!" Dean yelled. "Never in a billion years."

"Dean," Sam whined looking at him. Sam shifted his body so that he was lying on his stomach and was able to face Dean without hurting his neck. "I'm an adult; I can make my own choices you know?"

"You're an adult, yes." Dean said grabbing a beer. "Make own choices, yes but when I'm around I call the shots."

"How about this," Gabriel said resting his head on Sam's head. "I won't kiss your brother if you don't touch my brother."

"Deal."

Five minutes later Dean and Castiel were cuddled up on Dean's bed sleeping soundly. Castiel's head was on Dean's shoulder and his hand underneath Dean's hand. Dean was gracefully holding Castiel's hand while his other arm was on the pillow. Their bodies were entwined perfectly like they were a match made in heaven.

Sam and Gabriel took pictures of the human and angel in all different angels. Sam took a picture of them and Gabriel next to Castiel's face with both thumbs up. Sam did the same thing except he did it with Dean and not Castiel.

"So," Gabriel said taking the red lollipop out of his mouth. "Would you like to sleep and I'll pretend to sleep?"

And so Sam fell asleep in Gabriel's arms and for Sam's sake he pretended to sleep as well. Gabriel played with Sam's hair until he was in a deep slumber and then he would just hold him and hope that he wouldn't wake up. Sam doesn't know it, but Gabriel takes a picture of him while he's asleep because he misses his adorable face when he's gone and at night, Gabriel would look through his pictures and tell himself that Sam is safe with Dean and Castiel, and that makes seeing him better with each glance.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**Chapter two**

Dean woke up feeling like he was higher than heaven. Why? Because he woke up to see an angel by his side pretending to sleep with him. Not sleep like sex but sleep like cuddle with each other during a horror movie which isn't all that scary but you wants to pretend to be scared so that your boyfriend (or girlfriend) will hold you.

Dean shifted his body closer to Castiel and kissed his forehead causing Castiel to blush a bright tomato red. Dean smiled and looked over at Sam's bed to find it made and empty. "Cass . . . Cass!" Dean shook Castiel lightly. "Sammy and the Trickster are gone!" Dean jumped from the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"His name is Gabriel, Dean." Castiel said feeling cold. "It's five in the morning they probably went to get some coffee."

"It's still dark out there!" Dean took Castiel's hand and pulled him outside to find Sam and the Trickster. "Sam?!" Dean yelled.

"Over here, cherry pie!" Castiel and Dean ran to the hood of his car to see Gabriel and Sam all cuddled up in blankets. Sam was nearly asleep on Gabriel's chest as Gabriel watched the stars while playing with Sam's hair.

"On my car? Really, Trickster?" Dean said crossing his arms. He looked at Sam who was nearly asleep on Gabriel's chest and smiled to himself. "Are you trying to lose my baby's innocence?"

"Just get a couple of blankets and cuddle up with my brother!" Gabriel said.

Castiel's eyes lit up with delight. He would love to cuddle with Dean all the time but Dean wasn't really the show-you-my-feelings type of guy who would cuddle up tightly and watch the sun arise from the sea.

Dean sighed and walked back into the motel. Castiel's mood went right down; was Dean coming back? Did he not like me that much as I like him? Castiel's head went into over-think mode about this. After a few minutes, Dean came back with a blanket draped over his shoulder. Castiel wanted to smile but didn't place one on his face, Dean might just want to be under the blanket by himself and Castiel would still be standing just watching the sky get brighter and more orange. Dean slid his body onto the hood of his car and wrapped the blanket around his legs.

"You coming in, Cass?" Dean asked holding his arm out for Castiel. Castiel smiled and jumped into Dean's arms. Dean chuckled at the sudden feeling of Castiel's weight on his body; Castiel was light, and Dean figured that he would be a lot heavier than he is but he didn't mind, or cared for that matter. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head into his chest; Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

As the sun rose, Sam slept on Gabriel's chest while the other two angels and one human watched the sky get lighter and lighter until they had to leave for a new case. They were all now packing up their belongings and getting rid of Gabriel's lolly wrappers and cleaning up the motel hoping that they didn't leave anything behind.

"Hey, Dean." Sam started helping Dean shove all of their weapons in the green duffle bag. "You like Cass?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean said in a sour voice but for some strange reason whenever he saw Castiel, heard his voice or heard his name, his eyes would light up and a smile would press upon his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean picked up the duffle bag with a big smile on his face, walking out the door and throwing the bag into the boot.

"Gabriel, we're going now!" Castiel called out. Sam came out alone with a massive smirk on his face. He quickly ran down the stairs and to Dean trying to act normal. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He'll be here soon." Sam said opening the door to the front seat and just sitting on the seat watching the door. Dean and Castiel looked at each other with confusion then looked back at Sam. Castiel opens the door to the back seat and pops himself down and closes the door, patiently waiting for his brother to arrive.

"Honey," Gabriel said. Gabriel sat in the front seat of the car behind Sam, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Gabriel started tickling him while Sam kicked his legs around the car trying to get away from his boyfriend. "I'm home."

"Hey!" Dean yelled running over to the other side and pulling Gabriel out of his car and away from his little brother. "I will not have any of that in my car!" Dean said dropping Gabriel on the ground. "Now, you sit in the back and leave Sammy alone." Gabriel smirked and opened a packet of lollipops. "No lollies in my car too!"

"Dean, can you not?" Sam asked but didn't want an answer. "He's my boyfriend you can't tell me what I can and can't do with him."

"You can do anything with him," Dean said not looking at his brother. "But right now we're going to find a case and hunt the son of a bitch down." Dean said. He slid into his car along with Gabriel except in the back seat instead of the front.

Sam felt bad and a little ashamed by Dean's actions. Gabriel was an angel and Dean was his brother, not his father. After that incident, Sam did everything on his laptop to find out what happened to the people who died on the case that they were currently working on. He didn't find much, just the fact that people want missing and when they were found they had bite marks on their body.

Everyone was quiet on the ride to Colorado and Dean's music wasn't playing. Castiel closed his eyes and imagined that he was in the sky flying. Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam, just wanting to kiss all over his face, but he knew that Sam had to research on this case so he just kissed him in his mind. Sam wasn't really reading up on the case, there was nothing to read. All Sam was thinking about is why Dean acts so possessive around him when he's mucking around with Gabriel; whenever he had a girlfriend Dean would act proud of him! What's so different now?

Sam looked away from his computer and saw a body in the review mirror. At first, Sam didn't really think about the body in the mirror. His eyes kept looking away and then back at the mirror as the body was becoming clearer and clearer. Sam gave one last look and saw an angel that he didn't want to ever see again. Sam was pushed back to the corner of the car door. Sam felt defenceless, even with two angels and his own brother were around, Sam felt like he was about to be force to dig out his own grave.

"Pull over!" Gabriel yelled as Dean jerked his car over and nearly crashed into a tree. Gabriel pulled Sam over the seat and into his own lap where Sam covered his face hoping to never see that angel's face ever again. Dean climbed over his car's seat and sat in front of Castiel, trying to get a glance of his brother's face who was currently whimpering in Gabriel's chest. "Sam, what happened?"

"Sammy?" Dean touched Sam's shoulders and pulled his slightly away from Gabriel. "Sammy, what did you see?"

Sam looked away from Gabriel's chest and looked at his brother. When he saw that no other angel except Dean's crush and his boyfriend, Sam calmed straight down. "I'm not quite sure, actually." Sam lied. "It might have been a memory that I forgot or something like that. I don't know what came over me."

That night, in the cheap crappy motel that they decided to stay in, Sam couldn't sleep. He was in Gabriel's strong safe arms but something felt wrong. Gabriel's arms were around Sam keeping him safe but it didn't feel like his boyfriend's arms anymore.

"Gabriel, you pretending to be sleeping?" Sam asked already knowing the answer. Gabriel kissed on the top of Sam's head and nodded. "I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for being there with me after I met you. And I'm sorry for all the shit that I've done or caused; in some cases, both."

"Just remember, I'll do anything for you, Sammy." Gabriel said; but wait a second, that wasn't Gabriel's voice. That was nowhere near Gabriel's voice and will never be as close to Gabriel's voice as it is. Sam looked up and saw the angel that he saw in the mirror again, and yet, he still felt like the angel was a boot and Sam was the ant trying to run away but couldn't because he isn't strong enough. "Sammy, what's the matter?"

Sam jumped out of the bed and scrambled on the floor while trying to stand up, though, his legs decided to give up on him. The Angel hopped out of the bed and crouched down to Sam with a confused look on his face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Dean, come here right now!"

Castiel and Dean ran into Sam's and Gabriel's room shirtless and with guns and a couple of knives strapped to their belt. Dean looked at Sam with a confused look and then looked at Gabriel. "Is this some kind of trick, Trickster?" Dean asked pointing the gun near his head.

"What? No!" Gabriel replied. "I don't know what's happening with his mind." Gabriel tried to touch Sam but all Sam did was back away until he was in the very corner of the motel room. "Sam, who am I?"

"Leave us alone!" Sam yelled. "I'm done with you! I never want to see your face again." Sam clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin and started to bleed. "I just want to be with my brother; Bobby, Cass and Gabriel now leave!"

"Sam, what's my name?" Gabriel asked with a voice like Castiel's. "Say it, say my name." Sam didn't reply. "Say my bloody name!"

Sam's eyes started to get droopy and before he knew it the sun was up and he was is Gabriel's arms once again. Sam nuzzled his head into the crook of Gabriel's neck and breathed in his scent. "Morning, angel."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry I moved then my internet started messing up and I just got it working again I'm so sorry peasants!**

Chapter Three

"What the hell was that?" Dean yelled at Sam while Gabriel and Castiel were getting supplies at the super market. "Everything is fine and then you sudden spaz like you were seeing Lucifer again!" Dean poured himself a glass of alcohol and thought about what he had said.

Sam sat on the couch with Lucifer's name rolling around in his mind. Was Sam going crazy again? No, he's been through this stage and now he's past this stage and he will never go back to this stage! This stage does not exist anymore!

"Sam, are you seeing Lucifer again?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother and shook his head. Dean dropped his glass and sat next to his brother. "I need you to tell me the truth," Dean took Sam's shoulders and held onto them lightly. "We can help you, _I_ can help you!"

Gabriel and Castiel appeared back in the room just as Dean stopped yelling at his younger brother. Sam had the saddest look on his face when he looked at Dean and saw his reaction and his emotions. Castiel sighed and put two of his fingers on Dean's forehead and then they both suddenly vanished. Gabriel sat next to Sam and wrapped his arms around his tall body.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Gabriel asked pulling Sam into his lap. Sam shook his head as a silent tear dropped from his chin. Sam hid his face in his boyfriend's chest and silently cried some more. Gabriel felt defenceless at that moment; Dean just made Sam upset and Sam wouldn't tell him what –who– he saw and without knowing Gabriel can't do anything except eat lollies and protect Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel. "Please tell me, Sam."

"Maybe another time, Gabe." Sam whispered. Gabriel nodded and carried Sam in his arms bridal style to their bed. That night, Sam slept. All the crying made him tired as hell but Gabriel didn't mind, Sam was so adorable when he slept.

The next morning, Castiel, Dean and Sam were in the car driving to their destination without the Gabriel this time. Sam allowed Castiel sit in the front seat this time because he said that he needed 'space' to research if there were any cases around but really Sam was just hoping that Gabriel came back soon. Dean kept looking at Sam in the review mirror each five minutes just to see that he's okay and not going into an –oh-shit-where's-the-nearest-wall mode. Castiel was listening to Gabriel on Angel Radio trying to see where he was and what he was doing. So far, he's gotten nothing to report. While Castiel was listening to Gabriel, Dean moved his hand over to Castiel's knee just resting his hand because he could.

_"Does anyone have the recipe for chocolate cake? I wanna try something new." _An angel said on the Angel Radio.

_"Go find a demigod, you dimwit!"_

_"Or you could just ask a chef."_

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples. Sam felt a little sorry for Castiel. He was an angel who's cast out of Heaven and now he's trying to restore Heaven back and he has no one who helps him or at least gives him hope that he has some chance to be accepted once again back into his home. Also the fact that Dean and himself are always asking him for help and bringing the angel away from what he truly believes in, Sam felt like a massive dick.

"Have you found anything yet, Sam?" Dean asked in a firm tone. "Is there any cases that we can do?"

"No," Sam replied still reading the articles. "Looks like about everything has gone quiet. Strange, isn't it?"

"Hello!" Suddenly Gabriel was in the back seat of the car right next to Sam. Gabriel had bags of food with him and drinks with him which was weird for him. "I brought pie, Dean."

"What kind of pie?" Dean asked trying not to look too happy.

"Cherry pie with cream on top." Gabriel replied in an over-used waitress voice. "By the way, Dean, if you hurt my baby brother once I'll come and hunt you down and kill you just like how you kill angels. Got that?"

"Yeah, like wise." Dean replied. "And if you hurt my brother I'm going to kill you with your own blade, you son of a bitch."

This type of conversation went on until they found a nearest motel in Colorado. They sometimes get separate rooms and tonight they did which gave Gabriel some ideas to do tonight. Sam would've slept right away but the fact that there wasn't a case in America at the moment really shocked him. There's always a case to finish! Always!

Gabriel watched Sam as he sat on the bed staring off into space like it was normal. Gabriel really wanted Sam to pay attention to him at the moment but Gabriel was also thinking about how to get Sam's attention when he's in The Thinker mode. Gabriel smiled and took his shirt off, then Sam's and started kissing up his neck. Still in The Thinker mode. Gabriel basically pounced onto Sam and started kissing down his bare chest, getting no reaction back from him. Sam stayed in The Thinker mode for three minutes until Gabriel just gave up. Gabriel slid into Sam's lap straddling him and kissed his lips just because he could. Sam closed his eyes and started kissing his boyfriend back filled with passion and lust.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's small, perky arse and pulled him up so that Gabriel was now the same level as he was. Gabriel felt the smile across his lips as he nibbled on Sam's bottom lip. Gabriel pushed Sam down onto the bed and started to kiss down his bare chest. Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair and pulled him up back to his lips.

"No," Sam said as he nibbled on Gabriel's ear. "It's about you tonight." Sam hooked his leg around Gabriel's waist and rolled him over so that he was on top and so his boyfriend was underneath his grasp. Gabriel laughed and fumbled with Sam's pants zip while Sam pulled down the zip to Gabriel's pants. Sam's hands reached down Gabriel's pants and started to massage his inner thighs, rubbing and circling around and near his hardening penis. Gabriel moaned in delight as he pulled his pants down so that Sam could get more area to rub and so that his cock could breath. Sam smacked Gabriel's hands away from his pants and ripped them off himself only leaving his brief boxers on. Sam licked up Gabriel's inner thighs and pulled down his boxers with his teeth, letting his boyfriend's cock spring free and into show.

"Do you have any lube?" Gabriel asked. Sam shook his head with his puppy dog eyes on show. Gabriel cupped Sam's neck and brought him up to his lips. Sam smirked against Gabriel's lips and started pumping him. Gabriel started to moan in the kiss, then minutes later he was screaming Sam's name. Sam smiled as Gabriel made his realise and wiped him clean with his mouth, then grabbed a tissue and cleaned up and left overs. "We really need to get some lube." Gabriel laughed and lunched onto Sam. "You're mine, bitch."

Three hours after the heated session, Sam shoved himself into his clothing and left a note on the bedside table saying that he was just going to get a drink. While he did this, Gabriel was in the bathroom thinking over what's been going on with Sam's actions lately. Was it his fault? He was the one who pushed him into saying yes to Lucifer and now he's his boyfriend.

Gabriel splashed water on his face and walked out of the bathroom to find the note on the bedside table. _Gone to get a drink, be back soon. Love you, Sam,_ The note said. Gabriel smiled and laid back on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to get back with a can in his hand. After an hour past of Sam going to get a drink, Gabriel started searching for Sam. He couldn't have gotten far but then again, this is Sam we're talking about.

By the time Dean and Castiel woke up to find Sam and Gabriel not in motel room, Dean started to get really pissy. After an hour, they found one of Gabriel's clones. Another five hours past and there was still no Sam. Bobby was also searching for Sam around the area that he lives in and Chuck was trying to sleep for most of the day to see where if Sam had ran away again or was kidnapped.

"Sam, Sam where are you?!" Bobby, Castiel, Dean, Chuck and Gabriel all said at the same time. Chuck was sleep talking; Dean was making calls and driving around everywhere, Gabriel and his clones were either on the ground or flying, Castiel was walking around the local markets and areas with a picture of Sam asking if they've seen him anywhere and flying to get a better picture in case he was walking by foot and not taking a car and Bobby was looking for a spell to find the location to find the idjit.

"Where are you, you idjit?" –Bobby.

"Have you seen this man?" –Castiel.

"Why can't I see Sam?" –Chuck.

"Hello! Have you seen this tall boy he's about taller than me, he has long brown hair, normally wears a brown jacket and wears jeans and has this adorable puppy dog face that he does when he wants something and it gives you that effect on agreeing on anything that he's talking about and that other effect that just makes you just want to push me down and take control of his body? No? Yes? Do you have candy?" –Gabriel.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" –Dean.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**A/N Happy New Year!**

**Chapter Four**

For starters, Sam awoke with a thumping head ache that seemed to love him. He placed his hand where the aching was the worse, though; his hand didn't do much good. When Sam decided to get over the fact that it felt like a wrecking ball was hitting his head over and over again.

"Hello," Sam muttered. He lifted himself from the motel bed and saw a glass of water and some pain killers sitting on the table in the kitchen. Sam practically chugged the water down like it he hadn't had a glass of water in over a month but to him it felt like he's been asleep for a month.

"Is someone a little thirsty?" A female voice said. Sam dropped the glass and pointed his gun at her. When Sam finally looked at the lady, he realised who it was. She had short bleach blond hair, tall, tanned skin and wore rock-star type tight clothing. "Hello, Sammy."

"Meg, where am I?" Sam said still holding the gun at her.

Meg laughed. "Don't bother, it won't send me back to hell." Sam's hand was shaking and his headache was getting worse and worse by the second. "You're going to be alright, no one is going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam's headache got so bad that he dropped the gun and placed both of his hands on his head trying to dim the pain. Meg smiled at the boy who was in pain and walked out the room like it was nothing to worry about. "I'm gonna kill you, Meg!"

"Yeah well good luck with that," Ruby stood at the door with her arms crossed. She was in the body that she decided to processes when she first helped out Sam by killing two of the Seven Sins. "From what we know, you need our help."

"Help with what?" Sam asked lowering his gun knowing that it won't do much good to harm them in any way possible. "What could you possibly help me with?"

"You'll find out later." Meg said smirking.

"But right now, you're going to get some rest." Ruby said walking closer to Sam.

"What do you mean by that?" That's when Ruby hit him with a baseball bat and everything blacked out.

When Sam woke once again, the sun was rising but it smelt like fire and fear if fear had a smell. The room Sam was in was complete luxury, like he was living in a five star hotel and he was the only client they had.

"Hello, Sam." Lucifer said sitting at the end of Sam's bed. Lucifer had Sam's gun in his hand and the bullets in the other just looking at them and studying them like they were a million dollar art piece that needs to be handled with utter most care and should never be giving to anyone who didn't deserve it. "Demons trap carved in the bullet, nice. I like your thinking."

With a flick of his fingers, the bullets started to melt in his hands. Next thing Sam knew, the bullets were just a piece of scrap metal stuck together as if they couldn't get away from each other –sounded like family in a way.

"Was that really worth it, Lucifer?" Sam asked trying not to sound too stressed out. "I wasn't going to use them anyway."

"Don't lie to me." Lucifer moved closer to Sam and stared into his soul. "I see you once again have your soul."

"I never lost it."

"Oh, that's right. I'm thinking of a different Sam." Lucifer lied. "Would you like a tour of your new home?"

"No." Sam replied digging his nails into his skin. "I don't want to be anywhere near you I don't even want to talk to you!" Sam yelled making lights flicker and objects in the room move. Lucifer smiled at Sam and moved closer to him so he was basically on his lap. Sam couldn't be bothered pushing Lucifer away because he knew that it wouldn't be much use; Lucifer would do anything to get close to him without a doubt. "Can you just leave me alone for a while, please?"

Lucifer nodded. "Meg or Ruby will come in when it's breakfast, lunch or dinner but you can always order food and drinks when you want to." Lucifer lifted himself from Sam's lap and walked to the door. "Oh by the way, welcome to Hell." Lucifer said leaving with a devilish smile upon his face before shutting the door.

Ten minutes later, Meg came in with a menu and threw it in Sam's face. "What do you want for breakfast, Sammy?"

Sam picked up the menu and glared at the demon. "First of all, it's 'Sam'" Sam said looking at the menu. "And I would like the 'Get the hell out of my room, you two-faced bitch' salad."

"Watch that mouth of yours, boy." Meg threatened her eyes turning pure black with rage. "I'll make sure that my lunch is your brains on my plate with salad on the side with your bones as my plate."

"I really don't care," Sam threw the menu back in her face. "Get out, now!"

Ten minutes later, Ruby came in with a Garden Salad in her hands along with a cup of water and a can of beer all on a fancy looking clean tray. She placed the tray of food and drinks on the table and looked back at Sam who just stared at her from the bed.

"I can't believe they actually made a salad called 'Get The Hell Out Of My Room, You Two-Faced Bitch'." Sam and Ruby chuckled and sat down together at the table. Sam ate his salad and gave Ruby his water while he had his light beer. "How was Dean when he found out that you were seeing Lucifer again?"

Sam kept quiet and kept putting food in his mouth to ignore the question. Once the food was all gone, he kept the can close to his mouth and kept taking sips. Ruby just sat there with her arms crossed just watching Sam and waiting for an answer. "Well? You can't ignore the question now. How did he react?"

"He didn't." Sam lied. "He didn't react at all."

Ruby smirked and left the room leaving Sam all alone. Sam felt this sudden feeling inside of him, the kind of feeling he's felt before but he couldn't put his finger on it. Strength was all he felt he knew that but he couldn't pin point where's he's felt this strength before but he felt like he could lift five two hundred pounds of boulders at once on his shoulders.

"Oh God," Sam said putting his hands on his stomach. His stomach ached with pain like he always feels all the time despite his acting and what he's meant to be feeling, his pain deep in his stomach has finally resurfaced. Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach as he fell on the floor as the pain just kept getting worse and worse by the minute. The pain in his stomach felt like fifty knives including the feeling of possession kept stabbing him and demons kept entering his body. "I guess it must be true, what goes around comes around." The Sam ran into the bathroom and threw up his lunch.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch and sat at his laptop. He had seen some things but not much that he could work on; so he wrote for the whole day non-stop. Chuck didn't even stop when someone (probably Becky) kept knocking on his door telling him to open up. Chuck didn't eat, go to the bathroom or even drink the scotch that he poured himself that morning.

"Chuck," Castiel said standing behind him. "Have you seen anything?"

Chuck was so into his writing that he didn't hear Castiel talking. Images of everyone and everything kept shooting into his mind like a cannon ball firing at another pirate ship along the way to land.

"No, what are you doing?" Chuck mumbled. "Don't do that."

Castiel leaned over his shoulder and read what was on the screen.  
_Sam felt his mind grow stronger after he ate his Get The Hell Out Of My Room, You Two-Faced Bitch salad. He watched as Ruby left the room and left Sam alone with nothing but his mind and negative thoughts piercing inside his brain. Sam had a feeling of strength inside his body which grew stronger by the second. As Sam felt stronger, it felt more wrong and that wrong feeling just kept growing and growing. Why couldn't Sam pin point where he's felt this sensation before?_

_Then the pain started. Sam fell to the floor as the pain only grew worse by the minute. The pain felt like hundreds of demons suddenly decided that they all wanted to possess Sam's meat suit while making him stab his own body with different kinds of knives and different sharp blades all at the same time. He felt like screaming, he felt tearing off his skin with his own fingers, he felt so strong._

_"I guess it's true," Sam said lifting his body from the floor. "What comes around goes around."_

_Sam ran to the bathroom and shoved three of his fingers down his throat before throwing his lunch back up. Sam wasn't proud of doing this, but knowing that something like a drug was in his body again, he didn't want to go through that experience again._

_Once Sam's stomach was empty, Lucifer walked in to find Sam's body over the toilet seat. Lucifer's eyes widened as he ran to Sam's aid. Lucifer rubbed a small circle on Sam's back as he just sat there staring into the poisoned food he just ate. Lucifer pulled Sam away from the toilet with force and closed the lid before flushing down the remains of the food._

_"What happened?" Lucifer asked. He tried putting his arm around Sam's shoulder, though; Sam figured that it probably wasn't the best idea to get cosy with the Devil. "Was it because Ruby's personality? That sometimes makes me want to punch her flat out in the nose. "_

_"It was nothing." Sam half lied. Sam could just get out of Hell is he became Lucifer's friend and he knew that his friend Chuck –the prophet– could write up his story and then send it to Dean. "I just had too much."_

_ Lucifer felt bad for Sam. He didn't want to bring him to Hell, he wanted Sam to be with him but he wasn't ready to be back. Lucifer put his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled knowing that it wouldn't do him much good._

_"How about this, I'll start bringing your food to you." Lucifer suggested._

_"I really don't care who brings my food." Sam admitted not making eye contact with Satan. "I couldn't care less. I just want to go home with Dean and Gabriel and –"_

_"Don't you dare say that name in my presences! " Lucifer bellowed. "You are forbidden to say that puny archangel's name in my home! Now I've given you something that that dick will never allow you to have as long as you live! Have some respect!"_

_"Respect? You make it sound like I had a choice!" Sam fought back. "You dragged me down here without my consent and now you're asking for me to respect you for dragging me away from everyone I love?"_

_"I gave you a life without them! That's what you wanted right? To be away from your brother, to call the shots well I'm giving you that but if you want to go back to the pitiful creation you people call home then be my guest but I'm not taking you back there, no, you have to find your own way back."_

_Sam took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair which just turned Lucifer on. "Did you say I call the shots?"_

_"Yeah, you can finally call the shots and I've told every demon that you call shots." Lucifer replied._

_"So I can demand anything like a weapon and the demons have to do it?" Sam asked getting an idea in his head._

_"Yeah, they know not to hurt you. Why do you ask?"_

_"This might not be so bad after all." Sam said smirking. He stood up and walked out the door to find ruined souls screaming for help as other ruined souls peeled the flesh off them and carved them in every way possible. Sam smiled at everything and crossed his arms. "Everyone is my bitch."_

Castiel transported Chuck, his printer and his computer to Bobby's house just as Chuck was printing off the pages of the chapter he wrote all day. Castiel didn't read the entire chapter since he honestly couldn't be bothered plus Dean would tell him either way what Sam is doing or what he isn't doing. Chuck gave the pieces of paper to Dean who sat on at the kitchen table just reading the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Bobby asked as he chopped up the carrots. "I can't ready your mind, read it out loud, you idjit!"

_"Then the pain started. Sam fell to the floor as the pain only grew worse by the minute. The pain felt like hundreds of demons suddenly decided that they all wanted to possess Sam's meat suit while making him stab his own body with different kinds of knives and different sharp blades all at the same time. He felt like screaming, he felt tearing off his skin with his own fingers, he felt so strong._

_'I guess it's true,' Sam said lifting his body from the floor. 'What comes around goes around.'_

_Sam ran to the bathroom and shoved three of his fingers down his throat before throwing his lunch back up."_

Dean couldn't read anymore after that last sentence. Now he was resolving to throw up his remains after having a mean? This has started to get too much for Dean. Dean dropped the paper on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Chuck," Dean said. Chuck was already working on the next chapter. His eyes were glued on his computer like they were made for each other. "Chuck!"

"Sam Winchester you are a mastermind!" Chuck exclaimed raising his hands. He laughed and then his head fell onto the key board. Castiel moved Chuck's head off the keyboard and read out what he wrote to the others.

_"Sam walked around hell looking at every demon and lost spirit with his head held high and his arms crossed. As he walked past a demon, they would all look at him like he was a king, some would snicker, some smirked, and some even bowed. Every spirit looked at Sam with hope, fear and a couple showed lust to get out of their torment. Sam didn't know where he was going until he walked down a hallway where there were lost souls that didn't even know they were in Hell._

_'You found me, my angel.' A girl in her early twenties. She walked up to the caged door and repeated her words to Sam. 'You found me, my angel.'_

_'Why are you here?' Sam asked with his hands behind his hand. 'Why do you deserve this?'_

_The girl smiled with a devilish grin and pulled out a butcher's knife from behind her back. Sam took a couple of steps back as she swiped at him trying to tear his skin off._

_'I don't need your protection anymore!' Then the girl vanished into the corner of her cell, her knees to her chest and her face on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs. 'Please, help me. I need protection.'_

_Sam shook his head and heard a faint voice calling his name. Sam's body went stiff all over as he turned around to see a little girl. She had long brown hair, piercing stone blue eyes and pale skin. The young girl was about six or seven from the looks of her appearance and belonged to a wealthy family because her dress had diamonds on it that shone in the fire._

_'Sam, you were meant to save me.' The young girl said. 'You were meant to save me, why didn't you save me?'_

_'I don't know who you are,' Sam replied. 'What's your name?'_

_'YOUR BROTHER KILL ME!' The young girl screamed. 'WHY DID YOU ALLOW HIM TO KILL ME?' The girl's eyes went dark blood red as she gripped onto the bars to her cell and shook them. 'YOU SAID THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY, YOU PROMISED!'_

_'Oh, shut up!' Lucifer said. He flicked his wrist and the girl's body combusted while screaming out in pain. Sam felt anger growing in his body as he looked at the girl's blood all over the cell floor. 'That's much better.'_

_'She didn't deserve that!' Sam yelled at Lucifer. 'She was letting her anger out; she deserves to take it out on me!'_

_'Why would I allow some filthy human to yell at the new important God in Hell?' Lucifer said with his sexy devilish smirk. 'That's not acceptable to treat a God.'_

_'God?' Sam felt confused; He was a God all of a sudden? 'There isn't a God in Hell, only in Heaven.'_

_'Do you think I am not a God to my creation?' Lucifer said suggesting around the cells. 'I bring out the hatred to my kind and give them new life.'_

_Sam was about to yell at Lucifer, telling him that he wasn't a God and he will never be until his mind threw him an idea that might work. Sam smiled and looked at the 'God' and walked up to him so that there was very little space left._

_'So we're Gods?' Sam said seducingly. Sam played with the helm of his fingers behind his back, hoping that Lucifer wouldn't look into his soul and find out that all he wanted was to get out of his prison. 'Does that mean I can command your beautiful creation to do anything I say?' Sam hooked his fingers through Lucifer's pants belt loops and pulled him closer to his body._

_Lucifer started to feel horny as Sam started to kiss down his neck –"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gabriel ran over to the computer screen and read what Castiel just read out loud. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was reading about his boyfriend seducing his brother. "This can't be happening! Sam isn't this kind of person! I thought he loved me."

"What's horny?" Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. "Is it a feeling that I would want to feel?"

"Not now, Cass." Dean said. "I'll show you later." Dean walked over to Gabriel who was silently crying over the fact that Sam was showing lust to his brother which turned out to be the dumbest idea ever! Dean placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder and lightly squeezed. Gabriel's eyes went silver as suddenly everything around them turned into a worm hole of his mind. Everything that was running through his mind came out into show. There was him and Sam arguing when he put Sam in a time loop, there was another of him and Sam laughing while watching a movie, there was another one of just Sam taking a picture of Dean asleep with a drawn on Harry Potter lighting scar and Harry Potter glasses, he laughed and tripped over his bag and Gabriel started laughing his ass off, rolling on the floor laughing as Dean woke up confused as he grabbed his gun and pointed at Sam who was also laughing.

"Are these Gabriel's memories?" Bobby asked as he watched a memory of Gabriel and Sam defeating a demon. "Were they always this close?"

Castiel looked into Gabriel's eyes and saw nothing but silver pure hatred towards his brother. Gabriel was completely still as more and more memories came out to show. "This is a rare thing to happen but at times when your feelings are so strong it happens." Castiel explained. "We need to calm Gabriel down right now!"

Dean fixed his eyes on this one memory that just made him feel so happy that Gabriel and Sam were together. This memory happened before Gabriel asked Sam out or Sam asked Gabriel out one way or another it doesn't matter. Anyway, Sam was asleep all alone without anyone there with him, not Dean, not Bobby. Castiel wasn't there because he had to go sort something out or he was most likely with Dean and Bobby was most likely researching on the monster. Gabriel stood right in front of Sam's bed with his angel blade ready in case of a fight with his enemy. Gabriel just stood there completely still while Sam muttered words and shifted in his sleep.

"_You can't keep him to yourself, you know_?" A demon said. Gabriel snapped his head towards the demon and glared at her. "_He isn't your little pet, let him go_."

"_Go to hell, Ruby_." Gabriel said his voice dipped in hatred.

"_Why? So you can have Sam all to yourself?_" Ruby laughed and stepped closer to the angel. "_He has a mind of his own, let him choose._"

"_He's never going anywhere near you, ever again._" Gabriel's eyes glinted with gold. "_Not as long as I'm around._"

"_You do know that little Sammy isn't gay?_" Ruby smirked and looked at Sam who was now curled up in ball. "_You'll never have him like you want him_."

_"You keep your filthy mouth shut you worthless piece of shit!"_ Gabriel bellowed. He started muttering Latin words so quiet that Dean couldn't work out that he was muttering Latin words until Ruby started coming out of the girl's mouth.

"_I hope you burn in Hell_!" Ruby yelled before being forced to leave the girl's body. Black smoke shot up into the air vents and out of the house. Gabriel looked back at Sam and his face softened when he saw a little smile on Sam's face.

"_Gabriel . . ._" Sam muttered smiling even more. "_Loki, my angel._"

Gabriel sat next to Sam and started stroking his hair. He looked up and Saw Castiel standing before him.

"_Little brother_," Gabriel said putting on the biggest smile Dean has ever seen on his face. "_I think I know what falling in love means_."

Chuck shot up from his seat and accidently punched Gabriel in the cheek making him fall onto the floor. The wormhole suddenly vanished along with all the memories that belonged to him. Suddenly, Dean could call the Trickster Gabriel.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
